Hope You Found It
by bm0611
Summary: Madeline left for safety. 10 years later, she returns hiding a secret danger. Can the Sons save her? Can an old flame and a broken heart heal her? Plenty of lemons to come. AU. HappyxOC. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kurt Sutter owns all recognizable characters and story-lines.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns all recognizable SOA characters and story lines. I simply own my imagination, which is, at the moment, running rampant through the streets of Charming.

_And what was it inside you that love never satisfied?_

_The thin thread that held you, how did it come untied?_

_The grace you only ran from, the bridges that you burned_

_The peace of mind you learned to live without_

_I hope you found it now_

_-Jason Walker "Hope You Found It Now"_

Madeline was never one to conform. Maybe it was her childhood of outlaws and mayhem, but she just never could fall in line like every other Jane. So it was no surprise that, when given the chance to taste the road with no boundaries, she had jumped on her Harley and taken off without a single glance back.

She was freshly 18 and a new High School graduate when the Mayan war hit its peak. Her brother was new in the MC. Chances of him breaking away from the chaos was slim. She knew he would stay behind. He was a fighter by nature. But her parents didn't want her mixed-up in a war that was not her's to fight. They wanted her out of Charming and as far away as they could get her.

Despite her nature to avoid conformation, she decided to go away to college. She figured the 4 years away would be long enough for the war to blow over and the dust to settle. She hadn't expected to like South Carolina or to stay for a total of 10 years without return or visit to her small town roots in California.

She had called of course—kept her parents in the loop; let them know that she was fine—even when she wasn't. She knew they worried about her being so far away, but that worry was dwarfed by the concern of having her in the middle of a blood stained battle of the bikers. What they hadn't wanted was to have her stay away. They assumed she would return home to her family, to the Sons, to everything she had known for her first 18 years. But she was an adult, and she had to make her own decisions.

She had graduated from college with her Bachelor's degree and attended law school. Years of dedication found her certified and practicing law in Charleston, SC, where she had settled down. But the outlaw in her blood yearned to feel the freedom of the life she had left behind. And the secret that was stalking her like a bloodhound had her itching to get away. She was in danger.

AN: Prologue down, many more chapters to go! Let the reviews roll-in people!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I won nothing by the twisted way my mind works. Kurt Sutter created any and all recognizable SOA characters and storylines.

_Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night_

_Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light_

_Don't fight it we've been running for far too long_

_We're going back where we belong_

_So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind_

_Farewell to all the places that we have been_

_And if it takes us all night long_

_We're going back where we belong_

_-Thriving Ivory "Where We Belong"_

Wisps of Madeline's hair whipped free of her braid and blew around her in the wind. Dust from the desert-leg of her trip clung to her leather and burrowed into her skin. She was road weary from a long trip spanning the entire country, coast-to-coast. She wanted to rest—needed to stretch and get a good night's sleep. More than that, she needed to make it home.

She had stopped a couple of times, of course, but those roach motels she had encountered were shit and she couldn't sleep well when she had to wonder if someone were going to bust into the unsavory motel room at any minute. No, she wouldn't be able to thoroughly rest until she made it to the California border, at least. But as soon as she did make it into her home state, she found the first bed and breakfast off the beaten path and crashed for a solid 26 hours.

She took time to gather her bearings and work it all out in her head. There would be questions. She wasn't sure how she would answer them. Sure, her family and her "Uncles" would welcome her with open arms, but they would need an explanation at least. She didn't want to dump her sad tale of love and hurt on them. She was terrified of the man, but she had hoped he wouldn't come for her. She was going to do everything she could to keep that dark, sordid tale of abuse and pain off of their doorstep.

For the first time since she jumped on her bike and took-off from SC, she was questioning her decision to come home, of all places. Maybe she should have gone someplace new, someplace farther away from Kellin. She was beginning to feel guilty. If he came looking for her, she would be drawing him into the lion's den—possibly putting everyone she loved in danger with that sadistic bastard.

Even with the guilt, she missed her family too much to go to some hole-in-the-wall city in a random state or country. So she would return to Charming and pray that Kellin forgot about her.

Madie hopped on her bike just after 8 in the morning. She was making the final stretch home. And if she sped like a bat out of hell, she would arrive just after noon. It was time to make it home.

AN: One more down!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter, king of all things SOA, owns any and all recognizable SOA characters and storylines.

"_Anywhere you go, anyone you meet,_

_Remember that your eyes can be your enemies,_

_I said, hell is so close and heaven's out of reach_

_But I ain't giving up quite yet,_

_I've got too much to lose"_

_-Augustana "Sweet and Low"_

Madie hadn't felt relief quite like that in a long time—maybe ever. As soon as she saw the "Welcome to Charming" sign, she felt a wave wash over her unlike any high she had ever known. If she had any inkling that coming home would feel this good, she would have done so a very long time ago.

She hadn't called to tell her mother that she was coming home—she told no one. So she was surprised to see Sons cranking their bikes outside of the gas station she had stopped at. She didn't look any of the in the eye, kept her shades on and took off out of the lot like she was on fire. This was not the place she wanted to reveal herself. And Gemma would be pissed if everyone knew her daughter was back before she did.

Jax, Juice, Chibs, and Happy were getting ready to head back to Teller-Morrow on their way back from a "meeting," when they encountered a really hot chick riding a Harley like she was born to do so. All eyes followed her out of the lot—she knew how to handle that fine piece of machinery. It wasn't until they were pulling into the lot after her that suspicion rose. Who was this woman? Each of them had different ideas ricocheting in their heads, but no one voiced concern.

Gemma had caught sight of the woman as well. She, however, was never one to remain confused for long. She sought answers. The guys, having parked their bikes, were facing Madeline's back. But the look on Gemma's face when the helmet and shades came off, had them briskly walking to see who this mystery person was.

Gemma had an overwhelming feeling of joy come over her as she laid eyes on her daughter's face. Never one to make a spectacle of emotion, Gemma couldn't keep the tears at bay, and let the feelings wash over her. She quickly ran to Madeline and pulled her into an intense embrace. She held her there for minutes, afraid that if she let go, her baby girl would disappear.

The guys waited patiently, being joined by the other club members who had been in the garage—Bobby, Tig, Piney, Opie, and Clay now stood with Jax, Juice, Chibs, and Happy. When Gemma finally let her go, Clay was the next to catch sight of her face. He quickly snatched her into his arms, "Shit, baby girl, at the rate you were going, I thought I'd never get to lay eyes on you again." Clay kissed her forehead.

Stepping back, all eyes were on her. Jax, her wonderful, handsome brother was next in the welcoming party. "Mad, what the fuck took you so long to visit?" She saw the smile in his eyes as he gave her a bear hug.

"Just thought it was time to come home." That was all they needed to hear.

One by one, she greeted the crew. Chibs pinched her cheeks. He did that when she was a kid. She had chubby cheeks for the longest time, so the Scot had taken to calling her _chipmunk_. She loved it though. The way he always said it sounded like his own personal way of saying _love you, kid_.

Bobby gripped her tight and lifted her off of her feet. "I made cranberry, blueberry muffins this morning—had you on my mind and knew they were your favorite. Guess my gut just knew you were coming back. There are still a few hidden in the microwave."

Madie smiled brightly. "I've missed your muffins. I'll probably gain a solid ten pounds by the end of the week." She laughed.

"You're too skinny kid, you could stand to gain a dime or two," Tig replied, pulling her into a hug. Always the family perv, his hands gripped her ass cheeks. "When did you get this?"

She giggled and smacked his hands away. "Oh Tigger, I'm not a kid anymore. You'd blush at what I have…developed." He just smirked.

Piney pulled her to his side in a one-armed hug, and Madeline wrapped her arms around the bear of a man—he was her Godfather after all. "Sweetheart, where the hell you been kid? The Sunday paper ain't the same without you laughing at the comic with me." It had been a tradition. Every Sunday, Piney would sit at the bar in the clubhouse. He would read the paper after dutifully handing over the comic section. Only on Sundays though because that was the only day they were printed in color. Piney once explained that a picture—drawn or taken—couldn't speak as loud without color. When she had later heard that Jamey Johnson song on the radio—_In Color_—she could have sworn it was written just for him.

Opie was smiling and shaking his head as he lifted her in a crushing hug. "Oh, I can't breathe, Ope." He let up and dropped her to her feet.

"Jax and I should kick your ass for taking off for 10 damn years. I'm cool with him and all, but he was so much more tolerable with you around." Madeline chuckled and Jax smacked his back.

Jax spoke next. "You can't be _my_ sister. She's all awkward and scrawny. What the hell did you do with my sister?" He joked. "And when did you grown legs and tits. I'm gonna have to beat my brothers off of you. Shit's not cool, Mad. You weren't supposed to grow up." He was smiling when they hugged.

The next person in line was Juice. "Why Mr. Juan Carlos, when did you patch-in? And you never once mentioned this in your weekly email to me. And you got kinda hot. What the fuck, JC? You were all goofy and weird when I left." She chuckled and enveloped him in a warm brotherly-love kinda hug. He really was one of her best friends.

Juice laughed at her line of questioning. "I missed you, Mads. You pick-up and leave like that again, we will have no problem hunting you down and chaining you to an auto-lift to keep you here."

Madie quirked an eyebrow, "You and what army could take on the wrath of a Morrow?"

"Touché. It's good to have you here though. You're not leaving again are you?" Juice looked panicked at his last question.

"Not in the immediate future. Damn, I just got here. Let me breathe before you threaten me with permanent house arrest." They laughed.

Happy was the last to be greeted. She embraced him warmly. He did the same. There was nothing that could be said at that moment. Not with their last meeting before she left looming in the back of her mind. She wasn't sure what should be said—thought maybe it was better to say nothing at all.

AN: We are starting to get somewhere now!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns all recognizable SOA characters and story lines. I just play with them occasionally.

"_What a mess, what a mystery we've made_

_Of love and other simple things,_

_Learning to forgive,_

_Even when it wasn't our mistake._

_I question every human_

_Who won't look in my eyes,_

_Scars left on my heart formed patterns in my mind._

_Oh glory_

_You will find me dancing all alone_

_To the sound of an enemy's song,_

_I'll be lost until you find me,_

_Fighting on my own,_

_In a war that's already been won,_

_I'll be lost until you come and find me here_

_Oh, glory._

_-Paramore "Part II"_

Madison couldn't imagine living in her parent's house again. She had been far too independent for too long. And despite her missing them so much, she knew that staying with them would also come with them being privy to all of her comings and goings—she needed more privacy than that. Madie was an adult and liked to partake in certain adult activities. The clubhouse was grungy and smelled of leather and pussy, but if she brought a guy back for the night, she was more likely to get away with it. Maybe she could grab a hang-around and get busy for a bit.

Madie was staying in her parent's dorm room. They almost never used it. They lived a mile down the road, so home was where they preferred to stay. After unpacking the small bag of clothes she had in the side bags of her bike, she took a shower and changed into a fresh pair of tight jeans with rips in the knees and other areas that barely covered her virtue. They made her ass look killer. The jeans flared around her brown boots. The put on a cream colored lace bra that peaked just over the top of her worn, brown leather vest. A bit of her taut stomach visible above the low-rising waist of her jeans. She wore her brown leather belt that matched her boots and had a bronze SOA buckle. She left her hair down; the very dark brown hair was sleek and straight, flowing down over her shoulders. She had recently gotten some pink peek-a-boo streaks put in and it made her look a little wild. After doing her make-up subtly, but to perfection, Madie made her way downstairs to the clubhouse for her Welcome Home party.

The party was already in full-swig. Chibs, Bobby, Tig, and Juice were already wrapped-up in croweaters and sucking face. Opie was sitting in a chair in the corner with Donna, his wife. They were cozy and enjoying just being together. Jax had located Tara when she walked in the door and immediately dragged her upstairs for some much needed action. Clay and Gemma were entertaining some of the out-of-town club members with poker and beer.

Madie was scanning the bar, looking for any guy that might get her going. She hadn't had a good round of rough sex in months, and she could desperately use the release. When her eyes found Happy lounging in a dark corner with a blonde croweater's head bobbing between his legs, she locked eyes with him. He smirked. She wanted to throw the closest heavy object she could find at his dick—two birds and one stone kind of shit.

When she looked away she noticed a hang-around in the far corner of the room about 5 feet from Happy. He was tall and built, but not overly muscular. His skin was lighter than Hap's, but he had obviously spent some time in the sun. His hair was relatively short, dark brown, and molded into a faux-hawk. He was hot. The black tee shirt he wore wasn't too tight, but fitted enough to show he had nice abs hidden beneath it. His jeans were fitted just enough to catch the outline of an impressive package. She had zeroed in on her toy for the night.

The mystery man had no doubt noticed her by the various people welcoming her home and giving her attention. It was her party after all. Madison didn't need to be overly flirty or exaggerated to get his attention. She simply winked and turned slowly to walk towards the bar, flipping her hair over her shoulder I the process. She was showing a nice amount of cleavage in her vest, but she didn't look slutty. Mystery man was definitely interested.

He made his way toward the bar and stood right next to her. "I take it you are the lovely Madeline."

"Maybe. Who's asking?" She looked at his from beneath her long, luscious eyelashes.

"My name's Aaron." He held out his hand. "I'm kind of new to town. I heard about the epic parties here and thought it would be a good way to meet some cool people."

"Nice to meet you Aaron. I'm Madie. And, yes this is my Welcome Home party." Her eyes flicked to his bottle of beer. "What's your poison?"

"Shitty beer. Gets a good buzz though." He was kind of shocked when she plucked the bottle from his hand and stared him down with a sexy smirk as she took a good drink of it.

Handing it back to him, "Hope you don't mind my lips being on your drink, I could use a little buzz tonight." She smirked.

His southern drawl came out when he was getting hot under the collar, "Darling, I'll give you anything you want."

Madie moved an inch from his face and whispered, "Baby, you have no idea what you just signed on for." And just like that he was roped. Madeline grabbed his hand and walked him upstairs to the dorm area.

Happy had lost all interest in the blonde that was trying to suck his ball sack up through his dick. He had his eyes drilling a hole in the back of that hang-around's head. When Madie stalked upstairs with him, Hap tried to get back into the blow job this croweater was giving him, but his mind was lost. Happy pushed her off and zipped-up.

Hap stood just outside of the dorm room door, trying to decide if he should barge in. His mind was made when he heard the familiar thump of a headboard against the wall and Madeline's moans growing.

Happy threw the door open in a tizzy, but Madie just kept riding the hang-around. Aaron's eyes grew wide and he was trying to get-up from beneath her. Mads stopped him, looking back at Happy, "Either join-in or get the fuck out!"

Happy looked wild—ready to kill at any moment. He reached for Madie and yanked her off Aaron by her arms. Aaron used that moment to grab his shit and run. Madie pushed Hap's hands off of her. "What the fuck Happy?" She didn't even try to hide her complete nakedness—she stared him down, hands on her hips.

"Don't act like a fucking croweater, Mads. You were fucking that guy under the club's fucking roof!" He pushed her against the now closed door.

"You were getting a fucking blow job in the middle of the damn bar! And I haven't had a goof, hard fuck in months." Pushing away from him, Madeline laid down on the bed. "I'm getting off whether you watch or leave. Don't slam the door on your way out." Mads closed her eyes and began fingering her pussy. She was already worked up and building to a climax quickly. Her eyes startled open when she felt a tongue swipe across her inner thigh.

Madie's hands shifted to Happy's head and he began licking her pussy. Before she could cum, he pulled away and hastily pulled his pants down before quickly impaling her with his dick. Madie's fingernails clawed at his back as he fucked her into the mattress. She could barely form words, only managing to get his name out when she came on his cock. Hap came right behind her in a mess of sweat and tangled limbs.

Hap had barely finished cumming when he stood and began pulling his pants back up. As he headed toward the door, Madie spoke. "You're two for two, Hap. This makes twice you've fucked me and walked away without even a second glance." He turned his head to look at her—not saying a word. "Fuck you, Happy." Her voice broke at the end and her eyes filled with tears. "This is why I shouldn't have come home. I was safer taking on Da…" She caught herself when his expression took on one of thought. She knew he was quickly piecing the puzzle together—she didn't want to give him any more information—especially since he was once again stomping on her heart.

As he closed the door behind him, Madie slumped onto the bed, breaking down into sobs. She was barely 18, a couple of months from graduating when she gave her virginity to a slightly buzzed Happy. She had had a crush for years—ever since she knew how she could like boys—and he had fucked her good. But as soon as he was done he had left in a panic. He had stepped over the line with a giant leap and needed to rein himself back in. But she was left heartbroken. Her first real experience with a man, and he had wanted nothing else to do with her. The weeks following and up until she left, Hap had flaunted the pussy he was fucking around the clubhouse in front of Madie. He wouldn't say two words to her.

Happy had shredded her heart and used her for the most precious thing she had kept—her innocence. That experience fucked with every relationship she'd had since. She was afraid to attach to any man. She would fuck them and leave them—never really forging a relationship. The one man she had let get a little close turned out to be a sadistic fuck with a penchant for torture and abuse—against her will at that. She was done with trying.

AN: Now we are starting to get to the drama! More is coming!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns all recognizable characters and story lines.

"_Fight the fight alone_

_When the world is full of victims_

_Dims a fading light_

_In our souls_

_Leave the peace alone_

_How we all are slowly changing_

_Dims a fading light_

_In our souls_

_In my opinion seeing is to know_

_The things we hold_

_Are always first to go_

_And who's to say_

_We won't end up alone"_

_-Alter Bridge "Broken Wings"_

Madeline woke up bright and early—not that she wanted to. Since she got out of the safety of the hospital, opening her up to the danger of Kellin, she couldn't sleep. She was constantly terrified that he would find her—get his hands on her again. When she did sleep, she dreamt of Kellin, usually waking in a cold sweat.

She slowly rolled herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After taking a long, hot shower, Madie slipped on the only other set of clothes she had, a pair of cut-off shorts and a fitted gray V-neck tee shirt. The moving truck with her belongings was supposed to arrive in the afternoon. Her first order of business this morning was to get a storage unit. She needed a place, but she wanted to wait a few more days, just in case she had to duck and run if Kellin found her.

Making her way through the clubhouse to the kitchen, Madie saw asses and tits splayed across the room –most on top of a Son in some state of undress and drunken stupor.

In the kitchen, a pot of coffee was already brewed and waiting. Happy was standing next to it. _Shit_, she thought, _just what I needed first thing this morning_. She figured she could just ignore him, get a cup of coffee and take off to get her shit done. She grabbed the closest coffee mug and tried to scoot past him without contact or disruption. The moment she attempted to get around him to the coffee pot, she tripped over her own feet and ended up in his arms.

"Thanks," she muttered, not even looking up at him. Madie grabbed the coffee pot and poured her cup. Setting it back down, she was walking away when he spoke.

"So who is it you're running from?"

She looked at him incredulously. "You don't get to ask me about my life. I have my shit under control, that's as far as you get to go."

"If it could blow back on my club, I need to know." He was staring at her sternly.

"If anything from my life starts to fuck with _your_ club, I will pick-up and take-off so the club doesn't take any heat." Moving closer so their noses were mere inches apart, she continued, "Now drop it. I've dealt with my own shit by myself for the last 10 years. I didn't come here for help and I won't ask for it either. You won't be implicated by anything that is mine."

As she started toward the door again, he grabbed her wrist, holding her in place. "The reason you're running, is that how you those scars." Her face twisted in horror as he pulled her closer, lifting her shirt. His hands traced the pink lines that crossed her side. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't carve the word 'slut' on yourself. Who did?"

Madie yanked herself away from Happy. Tears were silently rolling down her face, but she spoke calmly. "You don't know shit about me. And you'd be best served to keep this to yourself. Like I said, I'm not bringing my shit to the club, since that's what you're worried about. And the club won't have shit to do with any of it as long as you keep your fucking mouth shut."

She couldn't believe him. It was obvious she had been through some shit and all he could worry about was if the club would have to deal with. Happy rubbed his hand over his head. "I'm not trying to be a dick, Mads. Shit! Who did that shit to you? What the hell else happened?"

"I'm trying to get away from it. I sure as shit don't want to discuss it with you." She walked out of the clubhouse and headed to her bike.

It was noon before she was able to secure a storage unit. She waited patiently for the truck to arrive. It gave her time to think. She had a hard time wrapping her head around the conversation with Happy. She wasn't sure what to think of the entire situation. He was so hot and cold.

The truck arrived at the unit. They guys were really nice. They had allowed her to look through the boxes for a while gathering a couple of clothing items she needed before finishing the unloading process. Madie packed the clothes she had gathered into the bags on her bike and locked the unit before heading back to the clubhouse.

She wasn't prepared for what was awaiting her at the clubhouse upon her return.

AN: What could be waiting? Dramatic goodness to come, readers!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns any and all recognizable SOA characters and Story lines.

"_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We'll paint it red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age"_

_-Imagine Dragons "Radioactive"_

Happy was struggling with what to do with his newly found information. Madie had asked him to keep it to himself, but he was concerned. He knew he seemed like a prick for fucking her and taking off. Truth was, it took all of his self-control to walk away from her. He didn't want her wrapped up in his life—it wasn't safe. He had let his body take over his brain twice, and both times he had hurt her. Now, however, he had a dilemma.

She already hated him, so telling her old man wouldn't make her hate him any more than she already did. He didn't want to get the club wrapped-up in her bullshit, but he needed to know she wasn't in any danger. He cared, despite desperately trying not to.

Hap made up his mind. He called Jax and Clay into the chapel room. They took their respective seats at the head of the table and Hap sat next to Clay, across from Jax. "I think something's up with Madeline. I saw some scars. They look fairly new. She didn't want me to say anything. I wasn't even supposed to see them, but I walked in on her changing. It was accidental."

Jax and Clay looked ready to explode. But Happy continued, "I'm pretty sure someone else did it to her—probably more than just that. Uh, the scars spelled out…" He was having a hard time saying it. "The scars spelled the word 'slut'."

Jax and Clay were both gripping the chair arms fiercely. "She asked me to keep it to myself—doesn't want her shit to fall at the club's doorstep. She's gonna be pissed when she finds out I told you, but I think she might be in danger."

Clay stood quickly, swinging the door to the chapel nearly off its hinges. "Church, now! It's mandatory."

All of the guys filed into the room wondering what the fuck was going on. Clay had Hap explain what he saw again. Every head in the room was shaking from side-to-side, ready to rip someone apart. Their girl had been hurt and someone would die for it.

Madie pulled into the parking lot at the garage. Cutting the engine for her bike, she wondered where everyone was. There was no sign of life on the lot. It was 4 in the afternoon; surely they had slept off the hangovers by now.

She made her way into the clubhouse with her clothes from storage in hand. The first face she saw was a pissed off Clay. He dropped some photos on the bar in front of her, "Wanna explain what the fuck is going on?"

Looking through the photos, she was on the brink of tears. They were the photos from the hospital documenting her injuries—close-ups of her busted face, fresh carving, and the heavy bruising her body had taken-on. "Where the fuck did you get these?" She looked ready to murder. No one said anything as she looked around the room. She yelled the next time, "Where the fuck did you find these?"

Clay spoke, "I had Juice find your records on the net." He looked angry, not at her, but that she didn't come to him when she needed help.

She had a calm yet seething aura radiating off of her, "You had no right to look into my records. I didn't come back to have my shit laid out on your club table. How did you get wind of this?"

Clay simply glanced toward Happy and Madie lunged for him. Clay and Jax wrapped her up, holding her back from their killer. "You fucking bastard! It was none of your business in the first place."

"Enough!" Clay shouted. Madie stilled and blanched out of instinct. Her motion noticed around the room. "It's out. Now, we need to hear your side of the story."

Madie had calmed a bit. "I didn't come home to bring my shit with me. I didn't want to bring it near the club either. Just let me deal on my own."

She tried to make her way toward the door, only to find Gemma guarding it. "Whether or not you meant to bring it here, it's came with you. And I'm not letting you take-off. So sit your ass down and tell us what the fuck happened."

Madie made her way to the bar; grabbing a bottle of whiskey, she sat at the bar. She needed a lot of liquor to relive her personal nightmare. "I was living in Charleston. About 4 months ago, I started seeing this guy. He seemed nice; we had a few good dates. I don't do relationships—at all. So it was about the time where I usually break it off. I was at his apartment and I told him that it was over. I didn't know that he was obsessive; I hadn't paid attention to the signs. The red flags covered the fucking field and I didn't pick up on any of them. That part was my fault. Apparently he had been watching me for a while. He has this disorder or something. He picks and object or a person and attaches feelings and shit to them. It becomes like serious fatal attraction shit—he obsesses."

She took another drink before continuing. "He wouldn't' let me leave. He tied me up, kept me for about a month and a half. I'm not gonna tell you the sick shit he did. He's a sadistic fuck, that's all you need to know. Anyway, toward the end, when I was getting to the point that I was ready to just die and get that shit over with, a nosy neighbor, God bless his soul, called the cops because he heard some screaming, mine, on a few different occasions and eventually his conscious got the better of him. I was in the hospital for two months and then I came home. The cops haven't gotten their hands on Kellin yet."

She finally looked up—all of the faces in the room looking remorseful. "I don't think he's following me here, but I don't know for sure."

Clay put his fist through the wall—damn the arthritis. Happy was feeling like shit warmed over at this point for the way he had treated her after what she had been through. He reached forward to brush his hand over her face, but her voice stopped him. "Don't fucking touch me. You're the reason my shit is on display for my entire fucking family, fuck you very much." Happy's hand retreated.

Gemma wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Don't take it out on Hp. He was just doing the right thing. We needed to hear this to help you, baby."

Looking at the guys, "I don't want this to blow back on you guys. I can handle it. I already survived him once."

Bobby was the first to speak up, "Sweetheart, you are like a daughter to me—family to all of us. We will take care you and keep you safe—whether you like it or not."

Madie was overwhelmed by every member in the room agreeing. "Sorry, Hap. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She looked weary. "I just wanna rest for a while. I have to start looking for a place tomorrow."

Before she could make it out of the room, Clay wrapped her in a tight embrace, "Baby girl, we're not gonna let him touch you. Give Juice his name so he can start running intel. Then go get some rest. We got you from here." Madeline just nodded and scratched a name on a piece of paper. She headed straight for her parent's room.

The clubhouse was silent after Madie left the room. No one knew what to say—they'd never been faced with anything like this before.

Chibs wanted to bring his idea to the group. "I know this ain't church, but I think we need to talk gameplan. She can't be alone. She won't tell us what they bastard did to her, which can only mean it was some real sick shit—nothing like we've ever seen before. She ain't safe. Someone with a compulsion like she described—he ain't just gonna let her go. And I'm just gonna put it out there—I would die to keep her safe. If no one else is in, I will take it on myself."

One at a time, each man agreed to do whatever necessary to keep her safe. Happy was last. "I will stay with her." Before anyone could interject, he continued, "I'm not gonna try to explain it to you, but I _need_ to be there with her. I need to be able to keep eyes on her to know she's safe. Call me a pussy or whatever, but she has more meaning to me than anyone else in this room and I gotta do this. Just don't question it."

They all knew what he was saying—she cared about her like he hadn't cared about anyone before and he needed to protect what was his. Clay nodded. "I trust you, brother."

With that, Happy made his way up the stairs to the dorm. He found Madeline lying on her side on the bed crying. He lay behind her and pulled her close to his chest.

Madie looked up at him, "You don't have to do this, Hap. I don't need your pity."

Hap just hugged her closer. "This ain't pity."

Every instinct Madeline held inside her body was screaming at her to shift away from Happy—that she doesn't do this shit. But at that moment, she had been put through the ringer and had all of her shit exposed. It was like being laid out on the table and having all of her issues poked and prodded—it was exhausting. And she needed some small amount of comfort. She could hate herself for a moment of weakness in the morning.

AN: I think I need some lemony goodness in the next chapter. Hold on, guys, shit's getting good!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns all recognizable SOA characters and story lines.

"_Breathing comes in pairs_

_Except for twice_

_One begins and one's goodbye_

_But that's enough for now_

_He should have never left you broken_

_He should have held you"_

_-The Fray "Enough for Now"_

Madeline's eyes never fluttered open to the morning sunlight anymore. Too often lately, memories caught her breath and startled her awake in a state of distress that rivaled that of any PTSD patient. The morning following what she now referred to as the "incident," Madie's eyes did slowly open, easily taking in the sunlight through the window next to the bed. And for the first time in months, she felt rested and relaxed. Honestly, she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since the hospital…well, aside from her crash at the bed and breakfast. She had been running on fumes for much longer than she was willing to admit.

She smiled simply because she felt well—until she realized there was an arm flung over her waist. The previous night came rushing back—Happy's betrayal, the hurt look in her father's eyes, and Hap sleeping next to her. She knew she would regret it in the morning. She had let him hold her. But she wasn't mad at him—she was mad at herself for seemingly giving in. She was nobody's fool, and she couldn't let him get close after treating her like a fucking doormat for his dick.

Her good mood having faded, Madeline made an attempt to wrench herself free of his grip. Every inch she would gain, he would pull her back two. "You should stop trying to get free. I'm not letting go."

"Don't get fucking clingy now. You wanted nothing to do with me after you fucked me. Do what you do best, Hap, and walk away from me." He sat up at her words, giving her a chance to get away from him. Happy was still trying to decide what to say when she slammed the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

Happy didn't know how to deal with this situation. He'd never been faced with anything like it before. He was actually trying to get close to a woman, but she wanted nothing to do with him. Granted he had burned her. But shit, he had never been turned down. Bitches went stir crazy trying to get their claws into him. This one had bagged him twice and couldn't wait to get away from him. He'd fucked up. And he needed to atone for his wrongs.

Happy needed to be near her. Even though he could hear her in the shower, it didn't suffice—he needed to keep his eyes on her. She had crawled under his skin and he had this want to keep her there. Slipping from his seat in the bed, Happy pulled off his clothes and silently made his way into the bathroom.

Madeline was standing in the shower, face to the spray of water, and her hands were pressed flat against the tiled wall. She craved him like a drug—one hit was all it took and her body set on fire at the thought of having him. She just couldn't imagine setting herself up for another heartbreak at his hands.

Happy climbed into the shower behind Madeline, wrapping his arms around his hands around her waist and pulling her to his chest. She should have screamed, should have pushed him away, but it was like she had his touch memorized. She didn't need to see his face. Of the few times he had put his hands on her, her body had committed the rough texture of his fingers, the soft glide of his touch and the methodical way he had moved across her skin to memory.

Madeline was letting go to his touch. But she needed to be straight with him. "I want this. It's just physical, I get that. I don't do relationships anyway." She was conceding to letting him have her body once again—but this time with no pretense for anything further.

Hap wanted it to, and even though he was sure he was the reason she couldn't handle relationships, he needed to hear it from her. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you have relationships?"

She tensed beneath his hands. "After I gave you my virginity and you walked away like it didn't matter, I couldn't handle feeling like I didn't matter to anyone again. So I just don't let anyone get close enough. It's my fault anyway. I knew you were notoriously a bachelor for life. You had made that very clear for a very long time. I had a crush and thought I could be the one to change your mind. It was stupid, and I should have known better." She pulled away from him, stepping back under the spray to wash her hair.

Hap stood rooted to his spot. He had a feeling that was her reasoning, he just hated that this woman in front of him was so damaged because of him. His eyes drifted over her body. It was something to behold. She had curves everywhere that mattered and she was toned. The only flaw on her skin, the scarring of her side. He imagined covering it with a tattoo. It would go unnoticeable…maybe a crow. _Oh shit, _he thought_, where the fuck had that come from. _That was the moment that he decided that maybe she could be the one to change him, and he would let her, if she could work past her demons.

Happy pulled her back to his chest again, "Don't pull away from me. I'm not walking out this time." Such simple words, but she felt the weight of every one of them. "I'm not saying we're together or anything, I know you can't handle that. But I'm here when you are ready."

Madeline turned in his arms. She didn't say a word. She simple started washing his body—more intimate of an act than she had every shared with any man. He was seeing her vulnerability as she moved her soaped hands across his torso.

Hap washed her hair and ran his hands along her body. He wanted to remember every curve. He wasn't going to have sex with her right now—he wasn't going to cheapen this intimate act that way. "The club agreed that one of us would stick with you at all times. I need to be that person. I don't trust anyone else to keep you safe and I couldn't bear anything to happen to you. But I need to know that you are okay with me watching you—staying with you."

"I never second guess my safety with you. I may have intimacy issues because of you, but I know you'll keep me safe. I'm okay with that." As the suds washed away, Hap held her close. He needed just a moment of closeness before they dried off and headed to bed. He made no move to have sex with her. For that night, he just wanted to hold her—feel that she was safe. And she let him.

AN: The reviews have been phenomenal! I love hearing from each of you. I honestly believe I have the best readers in the fanfiction universe=) …There is some juicy drama coming in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter owns any and all recognizable SOA characters and story lines, I'm just bending them to my will for a bit.

"_Pretty eyes don't tell me lies_

_Got a legend in the night_

_I'm crashing into desert sands_

_Eat the rust against the land_

_The desert's blowing and nothing grows_

_Wind whipped hills stripped to bones_

_Oh history please let me go_

_Let me be, leave me alone_

_There's a light now there's a light_

_Coming down my mountain side_

_Oh my my if lonely souls_

_I can feel it in my bones"_

_-Jay Malinowski "There's a Light"_

Madeline and Happy were both startled awake by people barging into the room the following morning. Juice, Jax, and Ope stopped their intrusion for a second after catching sight of a shirtless Hap with his arm wrapped around Madie. Jax quickly recovered, "You guys need to get up and get dressed. We need you both down in chapel asap." Madie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she sat up in bed. Hap looked perplexed as well, answering their looks, "we had a visitor last night. It involves you, Mads. Just get downstairs so we can explain."

The men left the room. Madie had a look of terror on her face. Hap, nor any of her family, had ever seen a look of this caliber on her face. She was petrified. Hap needed to reassure her that she was with him and she was safe, so he leaned in and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. Her tension melted beneath his soft lips. Pulling back, he looked in her eyes, "I got you. Get dressed and we can go put out the fire downstairs."

They both moved to get dressed. Madeline pulled on a pair of gray capris sweat pants that said PINK on the side and a white tank top over her black lace bra. She remained barefoot. She figured whatever was downstairs, she wasn't going anywhere for at least a couple of hours.

Mads could see the look of pain on Tig's face as she walked into the room. He had a manila envelope in his hands. Hen Clay walked in the room, he motioned for Tig to hand the contents to him. Surprisingly, Tig disagreed. "Mads needs to decide whether to show this. It's bad." Tig handed the envelope over to her." This was nailed to the clubhouse door when I got here this morning. I looked. I didn't know that it would be those." He didn't explain further—the contents could speak for themselves.

Madeline opened the enveloped with shaky hands and pulled out a handful of photos. She gasped at the first one. It was of her when she was tied to the bed. It was obviously early on in her captivity. But it showed Kellin taking the knife to her side. They only got worse as she flipped thought—one of Kellin raping her anally, blood dripping down her thighs, one of her after he had beaten her unconscious, the deep black bruises on her body looking fierce, one of her gagged while he drilled holes into her legs to incapacitate her, she thought she was dying at that point, and welcomed it, the last 3 pictures were of her and Happy—one showed him with his head between her legs during her first night back, the other of him fucking her shortly after, his lips molded to hers, the final picture the most intimate, Happy was holding her while they laid in bed—it was taken the previous night.

It hit her—Kellin was in Charming and he had gotten close enough to see her in the clubhouse with Happy. Madeline held the pictures to her chest. She was trembling from head to toe. "He's here."

Happy had been looking at the photos over her shoulder. His fist connected with the wall and he left out a resounding "Fuck," in his anger. The noise startled Madie, who dropped the photos. She quickly scrambled to get them out of sight, but everyone Son in the room had gotten a glimpse of at least a couple of them. They too were shocked.

Clay's hand reached down and grabbed the one of the drill moving into her flesh. He never cried, not in front of his brothers, but he could not have cared less at that moment. The tears were silently slipping down his face as he saw the dead anguish in his daughter's eyes in that photo. "What the fuck did he do to you, sweetheart?"

She knew they needed to see the photos. But she couldn't face them when they did. Madie placed them in the envelope and handed them off to her father. "Take it to church. But don't ask me about any of it. I know shouldn't be, but what those pictures show, up until the last 3, I'm ashamed of them. I don't want to talk specifics. Ma can stay with me out here so I'm not alone."

Gemma, who had been looking over her other shoulder, wrapped her arms around her daughter and led her to the bar. Gemma was very openly scared and upset at what she had seen, but she would be there for her baby girl.

The guys all filed into church; the silence among them unnerving. Happy looked ready to beat any object he could get his hands on to a pulp. After the door closed, Gemma attempted to change the subject slightly; she knew Madie wouldn't want to talk about the experience. "So you and Hap, huh?"

"Kinda. It's not serious or anything."

Gemma shook her head. "Baby, Hap ain't one of those guys that bow to women. I'm sure this ain't a subject you wanna talk about with me, but if got on his knees for you, took your needs first, he's serious."

Madeline didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to tell her that not long after that picture was taken, Happy had left her a crying mess. The night before had been too surreal for that moment to be cheapened.

They could hear the heated conversation behind the chapel doors. They weren't at each other's throats, but they were all in an uproar over the evidence that proved one man had gotten too close to one of their women and had done unspeakable evil to her.

The men walked out of the room, each eyeing her as if she would break at any moment. They all wanted to comfort her, but knew she didn't want to get close to the situation. Clay waved her into the room. He and Happy were still seated. Madeline sat between the two of them.

Clay looked at her. "Hap assured me that he's not toying with you. I'll be honest, I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing my baby girl giving herself to any man, but I trust Hap." Madeline opened her mouth to protest, but Clay cut her off, "I don't want to hear either way, just know that if something comes of this," he motioned between the two, "you have my blessing. I know you say you don't _do _relationships, but I also remember you being 15 and giddy for the fucker." Clay stood from his seat, prompting Mads to stand as well, and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight, protective hug. "I'm so sorry that bastard did that shit to you. If you decide you're ready to talk about it…ever, I'm here, princess."

Madeline simply nodded against her father's chest. "Kill him, daddy."

That was all he needed to hear. "We will, baby. We will." She knew the _we_ referred to the two men in the room. They were going to take care of her and the sick fucker who had harmed her.

After Clay walked out of the chapel, Hap stood and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't fight it this time, in her body or her mind—she simply gave herself over to him in her moment of vulnerability. This didn't mean they were together or anything—she just knew she was at peace being near him.

AN: So is she going to get together with him? Only time will tell. How far is Kellin willing to go to get her? Guess we will find out!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own SOA. I mean I wish I did, but I'm sure Kurt Sutter wouldn't be willing to give it to me. For now, I will just have to be happy borrowing his wonderful creation for my own dirty, little mind games.

"_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way"_

_-Johnny Cash "Hurt"_

_I know Cash wasn't the first artist to sing this song, but his rendition breaks my heart every time._

Every instinct in Madeline's body was screaming for her to run—get the fuck out of dodge and hope Kellin eventually gave up. Even the idea of being in the same city, sent shivers through her body. She could still vividly remember every time he had penetrated her body, with the knife and his body, and every time he pushed that power tool through her flesh so her legs couldn't hold her weight if she tried to run. She could still feel the swollen, blackened flesh stretched across her body and the words he harshly breathed in her ear. _No one will ever want you now, you fucking whore_.

She had finally stopped shaking. Hap had held her the entire time. She could feel a shift in how they responded to each other—he wanted to be there with her and help her, keep her safe. And she was starting to want him there. She felt okay as long as he was with her, despite how close Kellin had gotten to them in the last 24 hours. Looking into his eyes, she whispered, "Make me forget."

Hap pulled her face to his by both hands, and kissed her with a care she had never felt in any kiss she had ever shared. One hand braced itself on the back of her head while the other traveled down her back to hold her in place. Under the pressure of his hands, she laid back on the bed, opening her thighs so he could settle between them. They fit perfectly—every part of them. Hap thought maybe she was designed specifically for him.

Breaking the kiss, Hap looked into her eyes to see her reactions as he brushed his fingers under her waistband = and found her bundle of nerves tucked between her thighs. She gasped and her eyes rolled back as though she were dying in pleasure.

Happy licked her throat, nipping just under her ear. She was wet and ready for him. Pulling back, Madie groaned before they began undressing each other. Completely naked, he settled back between her legs and began nipping at her nipples, giving each very thorough attention. Madie was arching her back into him. She needed to feel him, so she slipped her hands between them and grasped his naked, hard cock. Hap damn near jump out of his skin at the contact. She was being very bold.

Hap shuttered a breath in her ear, "If you keep that up, this will be over way too soon."

Madie purred back at him, "Then fuck me now, killer."

Happy shook his head, "I've fucked you before and fucked you up. Today, I'm gonna take my time and watch you come. I need you to feel how serious I am about us."

With that last word, he thrust into her, sheathing himself completely inside of her. They both groaned; foreheads together and looking into each other's eyes. Neither had ever been with someone in this way. I felt so much more like making love than an afternoon fuck. Madie closed her eyes and gave herself over completely. Happy stayed close to her, his hand braced behind her neck, while the other folded entwined with her hand above her head on the pillow. They moved in perfect synchronization.

Happy and Madeline were both coated in a thick sheen of sweat and thrusting their hips together in a slow, but tantalizing motion. They were building to an unbelievably intense climax that had even Hap's toes curling. In one last thrust, Happy kissed her passionately and they fell over the edge together.

Happy collapsed on top of her—neither able to move as they came down from such a hard high. When Hap began to feel his body again, he shifted to his elbows to look Mads in the eye. The words he was searching for alluded him, so he just kissed her, pushing all of his feelings into her lips and tongue. She understood completely—no words were necessary.

Madie wasn't about to try to put a title on whatever was happening. Happy, however, felt the need to claim her. He didn't want anyone else getting their hands on her. He was going to push, and hope she eventually caved. "I know you're into getting together officially. I am." Madie jerked her head around to look at him, confusion branded on her face. "I know my reputation precedes me, but I can't stomach the thought of anyone else having you. Call me a greedy prick, but I want you."

"If you had done this the first time I let you in my pants, we wouldn't be at this impasse. I would have taken a crow to my body immediately. But I get it—I feel things with you that I have been trying to avoid for the last decade. I'm not saying we're _official_, but I won't fuck anyone else until I decide what I want."

Happy could live with that for now. He figured if he fucked her hard enough, she would come to her senses and see how he was changing—just for her.

Madeline was serious about finding her own place, despite the upset of Kellin getting far too close for comfort. She had drawn Happy into the shower with her to wash off the sweat from their activities. He had ended the shower by taking her hard against the tile wall. She damn near conceded to a damn relationship because of how hard he made her come. The man obviously knew how to work his junk perfectly.

They had finally exited the bathroom to get dressed an hour later when the water had run cold. Madie figure, if nothing else, she was getting satisfied like she hadn't in years.

Clay and the boys were not very happy she was going to move out of the clubhouse, but she was adamant that Happy would be with her at a times, and she wasn't going to let Kellin take her entire life away from her.

Madeline had worked her ass of as a lawyer in SC, and had saved like mad to amass her bank account. It was a very nice chunk of change. Between her salary and some very wise and very profitable investments, she didn't need to work, but figured the club would need her services at some point. She did, however, run a website where people paid her to give legal advice. She had the money and wanted to invest in a house, not pay someone else and absorbent amount of money to rent some shithole.

Hap and Madie had driven their bikes side-by-side to a house that Mads had had her eye on since she was 12 years old. She had heard from Gemma that it had gone up for sale. And Gemma would know since it was directly across the street from her and Clay's house. Perfect for Hap to watch her as well because it was a 10 minute drive from the clubhouse at speed limit—Hap could probably make it in 4 with the way he drove.

Parking in her parent's driveway, they walked to the house. It was a gorgeous craftsman style house with character and beautiful, unique features that drew the eye in many different directions. A 12 year old Madie loved the porch—nestled under trees with flowers surrounding, the porch wrapped around the front of the house with a section on the front, right side that looked like a gazebo that housed a porch swing. It was a perfect little piece of heaven. She could imagine rocking in a rocking chair on the huge porch on a mild September day, enjoying a glass of iced tea.

Madie had never seen much of the inside, just what she could sneak in passing when she used to visit the elderly couple that lived there. When she stepped through the doorway, she felt at home immediately. There were archways with original detailed woodwork all the way around. Even the doorways to each room had custom doors that were wide and arched at the top. The rooms themselves that been updated with fresh paint and the kitchen had a new, old feel. It had been obviously remodeled, but with a rustic feel.

Hap was never interested in stuff like houses and picket fences, but it was a nice house. He knew she like it before she said it. "This is it. This is the house I'm going to spend the rest of my, hopefully long, life in." She smiled and continued, "I gotta call the realtor. I'm doing this today."

2 hours later, she had keys in hand. She had to pay a lot of money to speed things up this rapidly, but she didn't care. Madeline Elizabeth Morrow was home.

AN: This was a bit of a fluffy chapter. The next one will be as well. Then we can get back to the grit!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters and story lines.

"_Can't seem to hold you like I want to_

_So I can feel you in my arms._

_Nobody's gonna come and save you,_

_We pulled too many false alarms._

_We're going down,_

_And you can see it too._

_We're going down,_

_And you know that we're doomed._

_My dear,_

_We're slow dancing in a burning room."_

_-John Mayer "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room"_

Juice had come to clay with anything and everything he could find on Alexander Kellin Mitchell. He had come through, but that day was not the day to get his baby girl all worked up over the impending situation. The club was going to help Madie move into her new digs. Her storage unit of antique furniture would fit the house perfectly, and Clay had recruited everyone but a very pregnant Donna to help. She was keeping an eye on the garage as the prospect worked on the cars.

Madeline was too excited for words. She couldn't wait until she was all settled in. And the massive amount of unpacking was sure to take her mind off of the Happy conundrum that she had been facing. Over the last week, he had become more embedded in her routines. He was possessive of her, not wanting anyone to even touch her in the most innocent ways, but he was coping. He knew that she was as much a part of the club as he was, maybe more so. Those men loved her and he would deal with her being comforted by her _family. _ However, she was struggling with possessiveness as well. Madie knew she wasn't ready to try and dissect what she was feeling as far as Happy, but what they were doing could definitely not be a one-way street. She wasn't going to share with a croweater—that was a deal breaker for her—even if she hadn't given-in to his ideas of their relationship.

She had gotten up early to shower in peace and enjoy a cup of coffee without her shadow. She was relaxing in the armchair of her parent's room when Happy started to stir. He had been up late in the clubhouse the previous night playing poker with his brothers and being entertained by various women she supposed. That thought weighed heavily in her mind. She had no claim to him really, but she didn't exactly want to share anything with those sweetbutts.

"Morning," he said groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Have fun last night?" She was giving him the stink eye. She couldn't understand why it bothered her so much. She was the one keeping them from being together—with good reason. Nonetheless, she needed to have this conversation with him.

Happy just glanced at her questioningly.

"I think I need to set a few boundaries in place. I'm not your old lady. Hell, I'm not even your girl, but I am fucking you on a regular basis and I'm not willing to contract some croweater's disease. So if you want this to continue, keep your dick in your fucking pants or keep it away from me." She had a stern, fierce look in her eyes.

Happy wasn't sure where that had come from. He thought it was a step in the right direction, but hadn't expected it. "Okay."

Madie was more shocked that she probably should have been. That was too easy. He didn't fight it at all. "No road pussy either. I don't give a fuck if you have to fight blue balls. I'm not a fucking doormat and I won't be treated like one, especially considering our past."

"Aight. I got it."

The conversation ended so quickly Madie didn't have a chance to wrap her mind around it. Only time would tell if Hap kept his side of the agreement. If he didn't, fuck him. She didn't need him anyway. There were a number of club members willing to keep an eye out for her.

"Well then you need to get up. Gemma expects us bright eyed and bushy tailed in her driveway in an hour. Get up, buttercup. We got shit to do." She grinned as he dutifully climbed out of bed and hopped in the shower.

Madeline had been making a definite effort to avoid Happy all day. She just felt like things were speeding and she still couldn't bring herself to commit to anything with him. She was going to stay in her new house for the first night and she really needed a little space from him. She just wasn't sure how to broach the subject with him.

She was standing in the kitchen as the guys were bringing in the dining room table and chairs. It was the last bit of furniture from the truck. She had gone with Gemma to pick up food from Nicky's for the guys since they had worked all day to help her. She and Gemma had finished getting the food sorted on the counter and made the call. Boots rushed the kitchen digging into the food.

Hap hadn't come down from putting her bed together yet—this was her opportunity to speak to him in private. He had just finished getting the top mattress on the bed when she walked in. He had his shirt off and was glistening with a bit of sweat. It took her a moment to gather her senses so she could talk with him without trying to take him against the wall.

When Hap turned around and looked at her questioningly, she took her opportunity. "I figure you probably need to get back to club business and shit. Maybe you should head back to the clubhouse without me for a few days." She needed to get out her real reasoning as well, "And I could use a little space from you as well."

Hap shook his head. "I said I was sticking with you. I'm not leaving you vulnerable."

"My brother or one of my uncles can stay with me for a few days. Hap, I get that you're trying here, but I can't wrap my head around…us, unless I can get time away from you to think."

Happy didn't want to leave her. He was afraid something would happen and he would be too far away. "How about a compromise? I will stay at Clay and Gemma's across the street and if anything—I mean anything—happens, you call me asap and I can be here for you. But someone still has to stay in the house with you."

Madeline thought that was a sound idea. "Okay. I can live with that." Madie knew how hard it must be for him, so she wanted to give him something to remember. She walked right up to him and placed a hand on his chest. Madie fused her lips to his in a searing, electric kiss. "Just something to tide you over." She grinned up at him.

Happy smirked and hugged her to him for a lingering moment. When he let her go they headed downstairs to eat with the rest of the crew. Mads sat with the ladies in the kitchen so they could get their gossip on.

Hap took a seat at the table next to Clay. While the rest of the guys were wrapped up in various conversations, Hap let Clay know that he and Madeline were going to spend a couple of nights apart because they had been together every minute for a couple of weeks—he didn't want to spill her inner turmoil to anyone again. He still felt like an ass for the last time, and he had only been trying to help then. He had learned his lesson for sure.

"Anyone you thinking should keep an eye on her for you?" Clay asked in understanding.

"Any one of them would take a bullet to the brain for her. Don't much matter to me." Happy thought maybe Mads should make the decision. Just as that crossed his mind, she walked into the room. "Hey, Madie," she turned and he continued, "Who do you want to stay?"

Madie was stunned for a moment. He was letting her decide—this was a huge step. "Juice or Tig. Neither have a family to go home to at night."

Hap nodded in understanding and asked the men who wanted to stay—both agreed. Madie smiled, "Sleepover for 3 it is!"

Hap felt a weight lifted. Tig was a pervert, but he was tough as shit and an assassin—she would no doubt be safe with him. And Juice could even him out as far as keeping Tig's dick in his pants. He was also a good friend of Madie's.

Hap had an epiphany—he wasn't worried a bit about Madie being with other males because he trusted her. He had only ever trusted one woman in his life, and she had passed away from lung cancer 2 years prior. His Ma had been a shining light in his world. She could do no wrong in his eyes and Madeline ranked right up with his mom on his list of important people. His entire view of life changed in that moment.

AN: I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter, but I needed it to get to what is going to happen next. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable characters and story lines.

"_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me"_

_-The Fray "You Found Me"_

It had been three days since Madeline had actually seen Happy. He would call every morning and every evening to make sure she was okay and to reassure her that he was across the street. If he went to the clubhouse, he made sure there was an extra club member on guard at his post—Hap was taking no chances with her safety, but she was getting the space she needed.

And that space had fully reassured her that she wanted Happy with her. She missed having him in her bed at night. She missed sharing the newspaper over coffee in the morning. She even missed his compulsive need to keep a very clean living space—he was some kind of a neat freak. But Madie was going to give herself one more day before she asked him to come back, just to make sure that he was indeed what she wanted. This was, of course, a big step for her—handing her heart over to a man who had crushed it before. But Hap had been trying hard to give her the space she wanted while making sure she was safe—like her own personal superhero.

Making her way down the stairs, Madeline heard Tig and Juice arguing over the tv. This had become an everyday occurrence. "You two act like an old married couple. What I wanna know is which one plays bitch in the sack?" She had a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

Tig, always with a sharp tongue, replied, "Juicy can't cook for shit, but he can do this thing with his…" Juice cut Tig off with a smack to the chest.

Juice looked at Madie with a completely straight face, "I'm as straight as they come, darlin'. If you need proof, I will gladly rock your world right here, right now."

Madeline almost blushed, but caught herself. "Oh Juicey, You couldn't handle me." She kissed each of their cheeks from where she stood leaning against the back of the couch.

She had put them to work for the last few days, helping her unpack. As of that afternoon, all the contents from the storage unit were nicely put away and the empty boxes were sitting on the curb for trash pick-up. They hadn't even complained about it, so she thought she would cook them dinner, especially since it was likely their last night with her.

Madeline fell into a comfortable silence as she prepped and cooked the steaks and potatoes. She cleaned as she went, a habit she had picked-up from Hap. By the time they sat down to eat, two cell phones went off.

Tig was the one to speak. "Looks like we have to go to an emergency meeting at the clubhouse. The Bluebird warehouse burned down. The prospect is going to be posted outside of your front door. If he hears anything, he will call us immediately and we can be here in minutes." Tig looked pained, "Or you could go to the clubhouse with us and we won't have to worry if you're safe."

Madeline shook her head. "It's been quiet. I'll be fine. Go handle your shit."

Once the prospect arrived, all three men walked the perimeter of the property before Tig and Juice took off on their bikes. Standing in the doorway to her house, Madeline spoke to the prospect who had taken residence in her doorway, "You need anything, a drink, I got an extra steak on the stove?"

"No ma'am. Maybe after they get back." She nodded. He was dedicated to completing his mission without distraction.

It was quiet in the house without any noisy bikers to keep her sane. She wasn't fond of the silence. So Madeline went upstairs to her master bathroom and took a nice hot shower before she lay down to go to sleep.

Madeline woke with a start and a hand over her mouth. The face before her made her eyes water in fear. Kellin had found her and he was going to finish her off.

He had gotten in the back so quietly that no red flags had gone up for the prospect. It almost seemed too easy. Kellin couldn't help thinking that after he burned down their little operation, the bikers had basically handed her over. He held a gun to her head and whispered, "Make a fucking sound and I will put a bullet between your eyes."

Madie just shook her head in agreement. She knew that fighting him would only make it worse until she could gain some leverage. All she could think about was calling Hap.

Kellin gripped her arms tight and yanked her to her feet. "Get dressed. We need to leave."

Madie's eyes got wide. If he was going to kill her, he could damn well do it here, so her family could find her. Madie made herself look busy pulling on clothes. Kellin made the mistake of putting his gun back in his waistband. That was Madie's cue to fight. She grabbed the knife from the back of her nightstand and abruptly struck Kellin in the temple with the butt of the knife, disorienting him. She let out a yell to alert the prospect that something was wrong.

Kellin and Madeline fought tumbling throughout the room before she sunk her knife in his stomach. He hadn't been able to really get to her—that thought was comforting. The prospect broke through her locked bedroom door a moment later, followed by a very angry looking Happy. He saw the injured man lying on the floor and drew his gun. "No!" Madie yelled. "Not yet. I need to kill him. But I don't want to do it in my home."

Hap nodded in understanding and told the prospect to tie him up and drag him to the woods outback. Hap didn't like losing the chance to gut the fucker, but he understood her need to reconcile what Kellin had done to her. And if killing him gave her peace, Happy could live with that.

After the offending trash had been taken out of the house, Happy had turned to Madie. She looked relieved—that just by fighting him she had changed her entire view of herself and her life. She had proven to herself that she could take care of herself. It also solidified that even if she didn't need him, she wanted the man in front of her. She could see that his brain was working overtime, trying to decipher how he should act. This was startling to her. He was always so confident and sure, but when it came to her, he was afraid of fucking up again. So Madeline took the reins—she grabbed him by the leather of his kutte and crashed her lips to his. They were trying to devour each other—days, years of betrayal and lust all culminated into this one earth shattering kiss.

When they pulled apart, Madie's eyes slowly opened to find Happy looking desperate to hold her. His hands ran up and down her sides before circling her waist and just holding her there. She broke the silence, "I want this too. I'm not gonna fight it anymore."

Happy didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything—he just kissed her softly. He could show her how much he cared later. They needed to stick it to a fuckface bastard in the trees behind her house first.

AN: So this story is only a couple of chapters away from the end, but I already have another one in mind. But we still have some awesomeness to pack into the last chapters. Keep reading!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters and story lines.

"_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you._

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you"_

_-30 Seconds to Mars "The Kill"_

The knife was itching in Madeline's hand. She wanted to get the fucking prick, but thought it would end his misery too fast. She needed him to feel the pain she had experienced. As she stood juggling the ideas in her head, Happy was running a hand soothingly across her back, before settling on her hip. "You can do this, babe. Take your time. We got all night." He kissed her deeply and stepped back to give her room to breathe and think.

She was calm—oddly so—he had that effect on her. She looked into Kellin's eyes. The look terrified him—she was completely devoid of humanity at this point. But he had driven her to this madness. It was that moment that he knew—he wasn't going to survive this. He began praying in his mind—only God could have mercy.

Madie began by having Hap strip him of his clothes—humility was the first part. She had felt ashamed of the ways this man had hurt her—humiliated when anyone found out. He needed to feel the humiliation.

She began making shallow cuts all over his body with Hap's favorite knife. The wounds inflicted would barely cause any pain at all, but the next step would make him wish he were dead. Slowly, Madeline dripped acid over the exposed wounds. The gag in his mouth kept Kellin from releasing the gut-wrenching screams that were written all over his face.

The look on Madie's face as Kellin writhed in pain was one that any club member would agree could rival that of Happy's when he was in kill mode. She was reconciling her pain with his and it was way more satisfying than she could ever have imagined.

Hours—It had been hours since she started when the sun began to rise. All of the wounds she had inflicted upon Kellin were beginning to take their toll. Under the early sunlight, she could see he was pale from blood loss and a bit of shock from the pain. She needed to end this once and for all.

Madeline kneeled in front of Kellin to speak, "All you had to do was let me go. But because you are a selfish, sick bastard, you followed me here. This is on you. Hope you're all prayed, you sick fuck." With those words, Madeline reached forward, and with all of her strength, she drove the knife through his skull chin to forehead.

Looking back at the prospect, Madeline gave the order, "Bury the dumb fuck." She walked over to Happy and grabbed his face in a fierce, passionate kiss. "Take me to bed, Hap. I need a little more release."

AN: This was a really short, but necessary chapter. I'm sorry to say that I am just not excited by this story anymore. That's why I sped it up. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging with no ending, so I am going to finish it in the next chapter. I need a vote though: finish it with an open ending or a future scene in the epilogue? What do you want to see?

Also, I already have another story rolling around in my head, so I hope it is much better than this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Everything else belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX.

"_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_

_All the best of what we've done is yet to come_

_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_

_Just remember who I am in the morning"_

_-Ryan Star "Losing Your Memory"_

In the ecstasy of the aftermath of the killing, Madeline had wrapped one hand tightly around the back of Happy's neck while the other ran its way under his kutte and shirt to hold him as close as possible. Her teeth had found his bottom lip.

Happy had one hand wound up into her hair while the other gripped her hip fiercely. As she seductively let go of his lip, Hap took a moment to look her in the eye—searching for any sign of hindrance. This was it for him—if she didn't want to be with him fully and completely, she needed to say so now because he couldn't keep getting small, supple pieces of her without knowing that she would stick around for him.

"I need to know if you're in. If not, I will deal—I always do. But I need all of you or none." Before she could speak, he cut her off, "I'm pretty sure I love you, but I don't want to get too deep and then you give up one me." He looked pained—a look she had never seen on him before.

"I'm in. And I love you, Hap." She expected to feel like she was choking on the words, but she just felt so damn relieved. It was so much easier to give in than she ever could have imagined.

Hap pulled her face to him and slowly kissed her. Madie licked his bottom lip, offering him access to her entire mouth—which he gladly took. They weren't in any rush to be done. For the first time in months, Madie wasn't looking over her shoulder for a psychotic stalker. For the first time ever, Hap wanted one woman, all of her to himself and he wanted to savor every moment with her for the rest of his life.

Madeline pushed Hap back onto the bed after she removed his kutte—placing it on the dresser—and shirt. Straddling his hips, she leaned in to nip and suck on his neck—effectively marking him as hers. Hap smirked as she pulled back. "Possessive bitch. Maybe I'll mark you—crow and all."

Madeline smiled, "Only if I get to mark you in ink. Can't have some croweating slut thinking she can get up on you." Before he could answer approvingly, she licked his right nipple. It was erotic and had his skin crawling to get inside her, but he knew now was not the time to get rough—he needed to take his time and explore every inch of her.

Madeline's nimble and sure hands unclasped his belt and pulled his jeans down his legs as he worked to get her clothes off. Once they were completely naked, she settled back over Happy's hips letting the lips of her pussy slip just around the head of his dick. They both groaned as she applied more pressure, rubbing her clit along the length of his cock. Hap sat up on his elbow and pulled her forward so his mouth connected with one of her nipples. "Fuck!" She had no other words as her mind was swimming in pure pleasure.

When Hap released her other nipple from his mouth with a pop, Madeline placed a hand on his chest to lean him on the mattress, off of his elbow. She slid down his body, settling between his thighs. Hap damn near came on the spot as she immediately sucked his entire cock into her mouth with a force that could suck the paint off of a Harley. She wasted no time in getting him near the edge. He pushed her back first, "This ain't gonna be over that easy."

Happy leaned forward and grabbed her waist so that he could flip her under him. As Happy settled between her legs, he began sucking on her neck, leaving multiple marks—they would be temporary, but effective. He kissed, sucked, and nibbled his way down her body, only stopping when he reached her pussy. She was soaking wet.

Happy used his fingers to further widen the gap between her pussy lips. He began by flicking his tongue across her clit before sucking her clit into his mouth. Madeline was sure she had died from the sheer pleasure that had set her body on fire. Her toes were on point, brushing against Happy's sides, while his shoulders pinned her hips to the bed. Hap flattened his tongue and ran it up the entire length of her sex—opening to hood. When Madeline screamed his name, Happy delved his tongue into her opening—fucking her with his tongue. She came hard—her entire body shaking uncontrollably. Happy gently nipped her clit as she came down.

Happy made his way back up her body. He placed one elbow and forearm on the bed to brace his weight above her and the other hand held onto the back of her neck so that they could stare into each other's eyes as he entered her. He had never seen anything so erotic as the hooded, aroused face that Madeline wore when he pushed inside of her. His own eyes damn near rolled back into his head permanently. There was something that felt wholly different this time than every other time they had fucked. He was pretty sure he was making love to her. That thought hit him like a brick. His only response was to hold her closer and thrust slower so she could feel every ounce of himself that he was giving to her—body and heart.

Madeline was in heaven she assumed. No way had her body ever felt so completely whole—yet she felt so alive. Every nip of his lips on her body as he filled her sent another shiver down her spine. She could barely move because of the aching pleasure racking her body, so she kissed him—and they both came undone in one intense orgasm that left them both breathless.

"I love you, Madeline," Happy whispered into her ear as he laid out on top of her, still softening dick inside her. He stayed lying on top of her as they came down from the high.

"I love you too, Hap."

They lay together for hours before either felt the need to move—even then, they both ended up in the shower together. After washing each other and drying each other off, they made their way to dinner at Gemma's house. As soon as the verdict was delivered that morning, Gemma had decided on a celebration dinner at her house. Happy and Mads would have been on time if they hadn't fucked against the front door as they were trying to leave.

Freshly satisfied, they arrived at her parents' house. Happy was the first one through the door. Clay, Jax, Opie, Bobby, Juice, and Tig were already gathered around the table, smoking and drinking. Gemma, Tara, and Donna were getting the food ready. Gemma was the first to see the dimpled smile on Happy's face when they walked in. "You look like the cat that ate the fucking canary." Gemma laughed as she gave him a hug. Before she released him, she whispered, "Thanks for taking care of my baby bird." The pun wasn't lost on him, but he needed to clarify, "She did all the work herself, I was just back-up. She doesn't need me to do her dirty work."

Releasing him, Gemma was smiling as she hugged her daughter, "She's a tough bitch. I love you, baby."

"I learned from the toughest bitch." Madeline grinned as she complimented her mom. It was true though—Gemma could hold the fucking Hoover Dam together with one stern look.

The guys, hearing their brother's gruff voice sound a little more happy than he usually put off, made their way into the kitchen. One look at the goofy grin on Happy's face and Tig's filter went out the window, "She's marking you now, huh?" Motioning to the hickey she had left behind, "She must have fucked you good to let her do that."

Happy just shrugged and pulled a blushing Madeline to his side, holding her close. He wanted to put it out there—no one should have to guess if he was taken. "I figure if she will let me put my crow on her, I'll let her ink me somewhere. This was just a temporary solution." He grinned when Tig sputtered—choking on his beer.

Clay clapped his floundering brother on the back. "You never stood a chance with her anyway Tig. And I would have gutted you if you had tried." Clay chuckled.

"Alright, now that everyone has weighed in on my relationship AND sex life, what do ya say we move on? Or do you need a step-by-step recount of how Happy made me come against the door of my house?" Tig choked even harder that time, she was coming out fighting. "Yep. You'll never enter my house without that thought in mind again. Let's just move on, shall we?" Without even a blush darkening her cheeks, Mads turned to her mother. "What do you need help with to get this moving?"

Every man that had watched her grow up stood in shock for a solid minute before they made their way to the dining room. She was no longer their President's daughter—she was Hap's old lady. This was a moment no one would ever forget—she solidified her place in the club further by falling into the old lady routine and they respected her for it.

Hap simple kissed her shoulder, she smiled, and dinner went on as it always did—except this time, she was sharing it with her old man.

AN: This is it, readers. I may come back to it later. I'm still contemplating an epilogue. I'm not sure where I would want to take it yet. But for now, this is it. Thanks for taking this journey with me!


End file.
